I Walk Alone
by XxBandGeekxX
Summary: My first songfic - Green Day's Boulevard of Broken Dreams Martin angst...lemme know what you think
1. I Walk Alone

Lyrics are from Green Day's Boulevard of Broken Dreams. I heard it on Third Watch and fell in love w/it...and realized it would make a good songfic...its my 1st one! lol lemme kno what you think  
  
- I Walk Alone -

_I walk a lonely road The only one that I have ever known Don't know where it goes But it's home to me and I walk alone  
  
I walk this empty street On the Boulevard of broken dreams Where the city sleeps And I'm the only one and I walk alone  
__   
  
_Martin was walking down the street with his head down and his hands in his pockets. He didn't know where he was walking he just couldn't stand to stay in his house and do nothing. That morning he had gone to the hospital to visit Bonnie, only to find out she had passed away in her sleep. He was shocked, to say the least. He thought of her as a second mother, and now she was gone. He never even had the chance to say goodbye._I walk alone I walk alone I walk alone I walk a...  
  
My shadows the only one that walks beside me My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me Till then I walk alone  
  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah  
__   
  
_It didn't really hurt, he was just numb. He was still shocked. He just wanted to break down and cry. But he couldn't. He was in the middle of a street. He wasn't paying attention to where he was, he just wanted to get away from everything and everyone. And breaking down in the street would just attract attention. It would show feeling. He couldn't do that right now.  
  
It started to rain. Just great. Great big drops, like tears, pelted the sidewalk. Many people ran past him, trying to get out of the rain, but he just kept walking. He couldn't summon the energy to bother. What did it matter if he got wet? It was almost comforting. He felt cold. At least he felt something.  
  
_I'm walking down the line That divides me somewhere in my mind On the border line of the edge And where I walk alone  
  
Read between the lines What's fucked up and everythings all right Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive And I walk alone  
  
I walk alone I walk alone I walk alone I walk a...  
  
My shadows the only one that walks beside me My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me Till then I walk alone  
_The people passed him, talking to each other, talking to friends on the phone. Lights shone in the windows. Families and friends where behind those windows, talking, laughing. And there he was, alone. And still he walked. He couldn't bring himself to turn around and go back. He didn't want to go back. There he'd be, sitting in a sorry heap on the couch in his empty apartment. And so he walked, on into the night, alone._Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah I walk alone, I walk a...  
  
I walk this empty street On the Boulevard of broken dreams Where the city sleeps And I'm the only one and I walk a..  
  
My shadows the only one that walks beside me My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me Till then I walk alone_


	2. Taking A Risk

Taking A Risk

_Grew up in a small town _

_And when the rain would fall down _

_I'd just stare out my window _

_Dreaming of what could be _

_And if I'd end up happy _

_I would pray_

_Trying hard to reach out_

_ But when I tried to speak out_

_ Felt like no one could hear me_

_ Wanted to belong here _

_But something felt so wrong here _

_S__o I'd pray I could break away_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn ho__w to fly.   
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.   
Make a wish, take a chance,   
Make a change, and break away.   
Out of the darkness and into the sun.   
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.   
I'll take a risk, take a chance,   
Make a change, and break away_

It was pouring outside, and Samantha Spade was standing at her window, watching everyone try to escape the rain. A long figure however continued walking, ignoring the fact that he was obviously soaked. As he drew near, she gasped. It was Martin. What on earth was he doing? He looked so broken-hearted, like he just didn't care anymore.

She sighed. She knew he had a thing for her. She just always chose to ignore it. But he was always there for her, and now was her chance to be there for him, to comfort him, as she had when his aunt had gone missing. That meant taking a risk she never felt she was ready to take. Exposing herself to someone. Setting herself up for heartbreak. She opened herself up to Jack, and look where it got her. Nowhere. But Martin was different, wasn't he?

Wanna feel the warm breeze

Sleep under a palm tree

 Feel the rush of the ocean

Get onboard a fast train

Travel on a jetplane

Far away

And break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.   
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.   
Make a wish, take a chance,   
Make a change, and break away.   
Out of the darkness and into the sun.   
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.   
I'll take a risk, take a chance,   
Make a change, and break away

As the rain continued to pour, Martin kept walking. Sam knew if she waited much longer, he'd be past her apartment, and she would have lost her opportunity. She took a deep breath, wringing her hands. She stole one last glance at him through the window. It was his slumped form, slowly walking down the street, that finally did it. "This has gone on long enough." It was about time she did something about her feelings, and now looked like a good time. She didn't even bother to find a coat as she walked out the door.

Buildings with a hundred floors

Swinging with revolving doors

Maybe I don't know where they'll take me

 Gotta keep movin on movin on

Fly away

 Break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.   
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye Take a risk, take a chance,   
Make a change, and break away.   
Out of the darkness and into the sun.   
But I won't forget the place I come from I gotta take a risk, take a chance,   
Make a change, and break away Breakaway Break away

The spacing on the lyrics is all screwed up... srry bout that...ive tried uploading this a gazillion times and it wont work 


	3. Holding On

Lyrics are from Ryan Cabrera's On the Way Down. As always, it seems, I didn't spend a whole lot of time on this. There may still be mistakes, and I'm not sure I like it, so I might edit it later on. Lemme know what you think.

Holding On

_Sick and Tired of this world  
There's no more air  
Trippin' over myself  
Goin' nowhere  
Waiting  
Suffocating  
No direction  
And I took a dive_

_And on the way down  
I saw you  
And you saved me  
From myself  
And I won't forget  
The way you loved me  
On the way down  
Almost fell right through  
But I held onto you_

The rain continued to pour, but Martin kept walking. Suddenly, he heard someone walk up beside him. He glanced up to see who it was. He was shocked to see Sam standing next to him, soaked, looking at him with concerned eyes. She put a hand on his arm to stop him. He stared at her. What on earth was she doing out in the rain?

"You okay?" she asked softly. He shrugged. She gave him a small smile. "You don't look okay. Why are you out here in the rain?"

Martin looked away. He couldn't handle staring into her eyes, pleading him to open up to her. Telling her would just make it worse. Turned out he didn't have to tell her.

"It's Bonnie, isn't it," she said gently.

_  
I've been wondering why  
It's only me  
Have you always been inside  
Waiting to breathe  
It's alright  
Sunlight  
On my face  
I wake up and yeah, I'm alive _

'cause on the way down  
I saw you  
And you saved me  
From myself  
And I won't forget  
The way you loved me  
On the way down  
Almost fell right through  
But I held onto you

Martin could feel tears welling up as she said her name. He turned away from her to hide them, but she stopped him with her hand. For a long while, they just stared into each other's eyes. It felt like time had stopped. Eventually, Sam gathered all her courage and slowly inched closer to him. Their lips met for a brief second before she pulled away to look at him.

When her lips touched his, Martin felt a shock run through his body. He stared at her, shocked, then looked down at his shoes. It was as though he had just woken up from a deep sleep. He tried to blink back the tears, but soon gave up. His face was wet from the rain, so he hoped it wasn't noticeable. The last thing he wanted to do was break down in the middle of the street, right in front of her. He looked up to see her understanding eyes watching him. He suddenly shivered. He was completely drenched, and the wind was starting to pick up. Sam noticed, and gently took his hand. She squeezed it, then gently tugged on it, leading him inside.

_I was so afraid  
Of going under  
But now  
The weight of the world  
Feels like nothing, no, nothing _

Down, down, down  
You're all I wanted  
Down, down, down  
You're all I needed  
Down, down, down  
You're all I wanted  
You're all I needed

And I won't forget the way you loved me

All that I wanted  
All that I needed

On the way down  
I saw you  
And you saved me  
From myself  
And I won't forget  
The way you loved me  
On the way down  
I almost fell right through  
But I held onto you

Down, down, down  
But I held onto you  
Down, down, down  
But I held onto you


End file.
